


Six Little Words

by dana_kujan



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show, Deadwood, Heroes - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - Doyle, The New Adventures of Old Christine, The X-Files, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Six Little Words is a LiveJournal community inspired by Wired.com's Very Short Stories.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Six Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Six Little Words is a LiveJournal community inspired by Wired.com's Very Short Stories.

**American Horror Story: Freak Show**

  

  * Junior calls Dot and Bette "Mommette."

  



** Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

  

  * Xander no longer casts a reflection.

  



**Deadwood**

  

  * Trixie punishes Sol... for loving her.

  

  * Mrs. Alma Russell Garret-Ellsworth-Swearengen.

  

  * Jane drinks. But the emptiness remains.

  



** Heroes**

  

  * Teddy bears. He hesitates, walks on.

  

  * Mohinder's last thought: Am I special?

  

  * Nathan's touch makes his brother soar

  



**The New Adventures of Old Christine**

  

  * "I love you, Matt-- _Max!_\-- Max."
  



** Nip/Tuck**

  

  * Sean's brain. Christian's body. Julia happy.

  



** Quantum Leap**

  

  * Sam Beckett leapt home. For good.

  

  * Sam Beckett leaps into Regan MacNeil.

  



** Sherlock Holmes**

  

  * Unrequited love is the elementary problem.

  



** Transformers: Prime**

  

  * Cybertronian has no word for divorce.

  



** Whose Line Is It Anyway?**

  

  * "Look, Col, mistletoe." "Any excuse, Ryan?"

  



** The X-Files**

  

  * William's safe in his mother's arms.

  

  * The world dies; Scully lives forever.

  




End file.
